


A Tale of a Mother, a Boy, and a Princess

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gap Filler, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Wendy searches for Peter when he does not come home with the other boys. She finds him...with someone she did not expect, and wonders just how important she is to Peter.
Relationships: Tiger Lily & Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Wendy Darling & Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Wendy Darling/Peter Pan (Peter Pan)
Kudos: 9





	1. Where is Peter?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Peter Pan_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to J. M. Barrie.

Wendy nods approvingly at seeing that all the cooking is nearly done. Tonight the boys shall have a real meal: of nuts, yams, and soup. The boys will be mightily pleased, for the last two nights have been of make-believe suppers. And Wendy had to hush half of the boys when they complained this morning how they hoped there would be real food tonight. Or else, Slightly had said, they would look for berries and eat them before coming back for supper. Wendy had rebuked him and made sure they promised not to do such things.

Wendy removes the soup from over the fire and sets it on the tree stump which serves as a table. The nuts and yams are also put on the table just as the noise of laughter and proud marching echo above the girl's head: The boys have returned. Wendy smiles at the noise which reaches her ears.

First Nibs appears from his tree. He is followed, then, by Curly, Michael, Slightly, John, the Twins, and, last of all, Tootles.

"Good evening, Mother," they all greet the girl. Wendy, in turn, gives each boy a hug and looks them over, making sure they are washed from their great playing today. Each happily shows how much they have washed up before coming home. Wendy inspects each carefully and gives a praise of agreement, making the boys' cheeks turn as red as a summer apple. Oh! How they are quite pleased that Wendy is satisfied with their washing! For they have come very much to respect and adore her as their mother in the many long weeks since Wendy and her brothers first came to Neverland. And even John and Michael show her a respect which was not paid her when they were still in London. After she gives her youngest brother a nod and smile of approval, Michael requests a kiss, which he receives on the cheek.

As Wendy looks at them all, she realizes something. "Where is your father?" she questions.

The eight boys look at each other and shrug their shoulders. It is Nibs who tells what little is known.

"He went off sometime around noon. We were at Mermaid Lagoon when he suddenly flew off. We have not seen him since."

"Do you have any idea where he went off to?" Wendy frowns worriedly.

She hopes Peter did not go to the Jolly Roger to seek revenge on Hook. Peter has been in a down mood since "that evening," as he calls it. He is still mending from his wound, which Wendy looks over each night. He also fears that he has lost the boys' respect because of his weakness, though all the boys have sworn more than once to have no such thoughts and, instead, admire their father all the more. Please, do not let him be at the ship, Wendy begs silently. He is not strong enough yet to fight Hook; he will surely be wounded even more or…. But Wendy does not allow herself to finish the thought. Still a slight shudder runs through her small body. She worries about Peter a lot, even though he can take care of himself. And because of his injury, she worries even more that he will get into trouble when he goes off on an adventure.

Of course, he had gone off on his own before. Usually after he returned, he would spend the evening telling them all about his adventure, leaving them to decide whether everything he spoke of had happened or not. But often he would be back and come down into the house along with the others.

A chorus of shaking heads is the answer to Wendy's question. She sighs. She runs her fingers through her hair like a comb as she ponders on what to do. She is momentarily distracted and blinks in surprise as she watches her fingers go through her hair again. When she had first come here to Neverland, her brown hair was a little past her shoulders. Now it hangs halfway down her back. She tries to recall how long or short a time she and John and Michael have been here. But then she returns her mind to Peter. She stops playing with her hair, looks at the boys, and decides on a course of action.

"I shall go look for your father and tell him dinner is ready," she says. "You shall wait for us to return before eating."

All the boys' eyes widen with understanding. The last time the boys ate before Peter came to the table, he had been quite vexed the rest of the evening with them. They have ever since not started eating until Peter gives the signal. Eight heads of different colors and textures of hair nod in understanding.

"We shall wait," they all repeat in one voice.

Wendy sighs, and a small smile graces her mouth. She turns first to Slightly. He has been among the most helpful of the boys, asking to help set the table; or if the cooking is not quite done, he will watch the roast.

"Slightly, will you please see to it that the food does not go cold?"

The boy nods, proud to be entrusted with such a task.

"Tootles, John. I give you the task of making sure the others do not become too rowdy or excited."

"Yes, Mother."

"My dear sweet boys," Wendy addresses them all. "Please do behave yourselves. I hope to return shortly, and with your father."

"Oh, we will be good, pretty Mother," the boys all assure her.

Pleased, Wendy nods and goes up her tree to start searching for Peter.


	2. At the Mermaids' Lagoon

It is already getting late, Wendy notes as she comes above ground. The island is slowly being covered in shadows as the sun sets. The blue sky is a swirl of colors and clouds. But Wendy does not enjoy the beautiful sunset; instead, it reminds her of how late it is and that she should immediately go about finding Peter.

Wendy first goes to the Mermaids' Lagoon since it is the last place Peter was seen. She trudges through the underbrush, listening carefully for any pirates that may be about. The Indians are no longer a threat, for they are now friends with Peter and help him and the boys watch out for pirates. Wendy suddenly realizes that she has left her dagger in the house and has nothing to defend herself with should she run into trouble. And she cannot fly, for she has no pixie dust. Wendy picks up her pace, half walking and half running now, though still alert.

She bursts out from between some trees, and there is the lagoon before her. Wendy breaks out into a full run and sprints to a rock which is halfway on the land and halfway in the water. She jumps onto it and walks to the edge. As she goes, she trips on a loose stone and stumbles. Her eyes widen and she only has time to gasp, "Oh!" before falling, head first, into the water.

She thrashes about – which way is top and which way is bottom, she cannot tell. Water, not air, is in her mouth and nose, for she was taken completely by surprise. She tries to calm down a bit and starts swimming. She is uncertain if she is going towards the surface or the bottom. Just when she feels that her lack of air is too much, she bursts from the water. She coughs and sputters violently. She treads water and manages to hoist herself up onto the rock. She stays on her hands and knees for a while, still coughing up the water and trying to get air into her lungs. She rests her forehead against the wet, cool stone, letting her breath even out and her heart stop racing. She opens her eyes and shakily gets to her feet. She looks about her.

The lagoon is silent in the gathering dusk. The mermaids have finished their playing and retired to their chambers. (Wendy is secretly thankful that the mermaids are gone. Who knows what they might have done when she fell in? They are not the politest of ladies and would have likely caused for them fun, though for her it may have been trouble.) Marooners' Rock is deserted in the middle of the lagoon. A cool breeze sweeps across the dark water, and mist slowly creeps over the small waves and rock. Wendy shivers and hugs herself tightly, memories of Peter's battle with Hook and his rescuing Tiger Lily returning fresh in her mind even though it happened only a few days ago. And no Peter is in sight.

Wendy also suddenly becomes aware of her appearance. Her nightgown, which is still soaking wet, clings to her thin figure. Water runs down her neck and back from her hair and also makes her face wet. She shivers again, this time from cold. She sniffs. She should probably go back to the house before she catches something…

Wendy's eyes widen, and she freezes. She holds her breath. Silence hangs in the air. She tilts her head to the side and listens closely. Still, nothing comes to her ears. She listens harder. Nothing. Wait…. Wendy blinks. Yes! There it is again! The sound of proud crowing faintly reaches her ears. Peter!


	3. Peter...and Tiger Lily

Peter! No longer thinking of herself, Wendy jumps off the rock, rushes from the lagoon, and races through the trees, she hopes, in the direction of which the crowing came. It is Peter – no person or cock crows as he does. 

Wendy loses her sense of direction as she runs almost blindly through the island’s jungle. Her white nightgown starts getting slightly torn as she races past branches and leaves which seem to reach out to block her path and keep her back. Her feet start getting sore. But she keeps going. 

Suddenly a loud crow rings in the air. Just a few feet from her! Wendy pauses and then smiles with relief. Filled with renewed energy, she stumbles forward a couple of yards and peers between some bushes. She finds herself looking at a small clearing. But she does not bother looking about; instead, her eyes are drawn to two figures. 

Sitting on a rock is the Indian princess Tiger Lily. And hovering in the air is Peter, who gives off another crow. Tiger Lily smiles, her eyes sparkling with admiration.

“Peter, you are the most wonderful boy in the whole world!”

“Yes, I know,” Peter brags, rising higher in the air, a cocky grin on his face.

From her hiding place, Wendy feels her relief at finding Peter give way to annoyance. He can just be too full of himself – and showing off to Tiger Lily besides! Wendy sighs and shakes her head. When she raises her eyes, Peter has alighted on the rock next to Tiger Lily and brings forth Wendy’s thimble, which he keeps in his pocket. 

“What’s that?” Tiger Lily asks, looking at the thimble wonderingly.

“You don’t know?” Peter mocks her.

She shakes her head humbly.

“This,” Peter says in a low voice, as though he is sharing a great secret which only he himself knows about, “is a kiss.”

“A kiss,” Tiger Lily repeats slowly. 

Peter nods. Lightly Tiger Lily brushes her thumb over the “kiss.” She then smiles at Peter.

“How wonderful it is. Who gave it to you?”

Peter thinks hard, as though he had forgotten where it had come from. His hazel eyes clear. “Ah, it was given to me by my mother. Wendy.” And here Peter smiles – at the thimble, at the memory of the exchange of “kisses,” or at the mention of Wendy, one can only guess.

Wendy herself rubs between her thumb and finger Peter’s acorn button. Tiger Lily’s voice captures her attention.

“Wendy? Is she a good mother?” the Indian princess asks, her eyes flashing.

“Yes. She looks after me and the boys. She cooks for us, cleans up after us. And she makes things for us, like pockets. And she tucks us in. And…,” Peter’s voice trails off and then continues, though the light in his eyes now darkens, “…tells the same story every night.”

Of all mothers, only Wendy Peter does not despise. And while he does like how she cares for him and the boys, the one thing he has against her is her bedtime story, which he hates with a great passion. He hates the story so much that he does not recall that poor Wendy held to the promise she had made to him in the nursery: she has told him and the boys lots of other stories. But, alas, Peter does not remember. 

Both Wendy and Tiger Lily notice the dark cloud which settles over him. 

“You, you do not like her story?” Tiger Lily says softly.

Peter merely shrugs, as though not wanting to admit what he thinks of Wendy’s story-telling to the Indian girl. 

Wendy shifts a little, trying to get into a comfortable position. She blushed with pleasure as Peter spoke about her and then blushed with a little bit of guilt. She continues to watch the scene and suddenly feels a little uneasy at the look on Tiger Lily’s face. 

“Peter,” the Indian princess says in a soothing tone, “I could tell you stories.”

“Only my mother tells me stories, and I have only one,” Peter says. He tilts his head to the side and gazes intently first into Tiger Lily’s left eye and then into her right. “What kind of stories?” he asks. 

“Stories about a brave boy who fought pirates, who saved his friends, and everyone was so pleased with him. And he never grew up,” Tiger Lily answers, her eyes shining.

Now Wendy starts to understand the princess and feels irritated.

“Oo!” Peter breathes in delight. He looks at Tiger Lily with a mix of wonder and cunning. “Do you truly know such stories? Wendy never has told stories as you claim to know.”

The beautiful girl nods eagerly. “Oh, yes, I know such stories, Peter!”

“I’m glad,” the boy cries and hovers in the air, his face full of glee.

Tiger Lily smiles happily. Then she becomes thoughtful. “Peter? May I give you a kiss?”


End file.
